A man of the wolves
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Some people say that ignorance is bliss. Sometimes this may be true though the need to know may grow too strong for one to handle. Dark events may have unfolded a long time ago, however these types of dark secrets have a nasty habit of coming back to haunt us no matter how hard we try to avoid it. We all have our own secrets to hide. Even at the cost of affecting our own family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

A window of the mansion opens and the person who opened the window leans his arms against the window sill.

The person at the window sighs heavily. "For once I wish something exciting would happen. This is so boring!"

"Young master." A maid comes in. "It's time to get ready for school."

"Well at least my friends might make things interesting." The young master gets dressed in his Ouran uniform. He heads out towards the front door being stopped by his mother in the lobby.

"Oh Hikaru. Don't you just look so fancy."

"Mom. You say that all the time whenever you're actually around to see me." Hikaru slightly rolls his eyes at this.

"Oh shush. I just want to be proud." His mother shushes him. "Now you have a good day at school."

Hikaru starts to walk away though he pauses when almost at the door. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something missing in my life?" Hikaru almost asks the question quietly.

His mother pauses at this question though she does respond a brief few seconds later. "Maybe you just need to create a fashion line that you're so proud of you need to top it with every other fashion lines you make." She suggests. "Why don't you help me afterschool? I have a feeling about this time."

"Yeah… Right…" Hikaru heads out to the limo. He doubts that is what is missing in his life. He settles in the limo as the driver closes the door to take him to school. "What is it?" He raises a hand to grip the front of his clothes at chest level. "All my life I swear it was like there was something missing. Just what could it be?" He shakes his head trying to clear those thoughts away. "This has never gotten me anywhere in years. Why would it now?" He turns to look out the window resting his elbow on the door and hand on his jawline. He stares at the passing scenery until he is pulling up to school. He thanks the driver who opens the door and he gets out. He heads to head inside acting as if everything is normal. He looks up at his school only to turn to look around himself. He spots the mountains just outside of the schools grounds. He had heard all those rumors of the area and how dangerous it is. He's heard about animals that have killed before.

With the deaths everyone just left it alone.

"Well… I guess a peek won't be so bad. Add some thrill to my life." Hikaru turns to notice the limo driver heading off. He turns back towards the mountains. He dashes off that way to get closer. He slows to a jog then skids to a stop as he reaches the field. He looks out to it looking at how the field leads into the woods. "Oh man. I wonder what its like out there." He subconsciously takes a step forward. "I shouldn't… All those deaths…" He sighs and is about to turn around when he hears something.

The howl of a wolf off in the distance somewhere.

Hikaru looks to the forest and mountain again when this happens. He feels a slight tug to follow it. He swallows harshly and musters up his courage in which he begins walking towards the forest. He pauses once again as soon as he reaches the forest edge. He peers inside not seeing a single animal.

Though the sound of chirping birds can be heard as clear as day.

Feeling a little more confident with no animals in sight Hikaru sets off into the forest. He looks around himself just in case as he walks along. He hears some birds overhead in some trees as he walks on past. He pauses after turning to his left spotting some deer walking along between the trees. He notices one turn to look to him.

The deer has large antlers and regards him for a moment before turning away to continue with the rest of the group.

Hikaru shrugs it off and turns to continue walking along. He's been walking for a bit with the mountain getting closer and closer. He ducks down behind some large rocks. He peeks out though to examine some foxes going by.

One of the foxes who looks unusually big glances to him and their eyes meet. It gives him a slight nod of greeting before turning to keep going.

Hikaru comes out of hiding a little confused by this. He is about to keep going however this time when he looks forward he spots a wolf.

This wolf is in no way ordinary. It is much larger than any normal wolf as it stands on a hill up ahead. It is standing with it's paws almost in a line looking majestic in a way. It has soft looking white fur that shifts in the wind.

Hikaru can't help it as he finds himself frozen in place at seeing such a creature standing before him.

The wolf tilts its head up letting out a howl into the air. The wolf's howl sounds powerful and truly majestic. It lowers its head when done and looks to Hikaru almost expectantly.

Hikaru lowers his head respectfully knowing that nature needs to be respected. He was taught that by his parents who kept telling him this and this seemed like a good time to put it to use. He takes a step back just in case the wolf decides to charge at him. He turns starting to leave though he pauses to look over his shoulder. He notices the wolf glance back then glance to him. He turns and walks away planning to get out to not disrespect the wolfs territory. He does one last glance back only to see the wolf having turned around leaving as well. He keeps going making sure to watch where he is going as he walks. He makes it back to school and heads to the host clubs table as it's lunch time.

"Hey. Where were you?" Kyouya questions him while adjusting his glasses. "I heard that you missed all morning classes."

"I went to the forest." Hikaru admits in which all of the host clubs eyes turn to him.

"The forest?" Hunny questions giving wide eyes at this. "But wasn't that where lots of people died?"

"Yeah. But something felt different about it. The animals didn't do anything while I was there." Hikaru admits to them. "Then I saw something really strange."

"Strange?" Tamaki inquires leaning closer in interest. "What exactly did you see out there?"

"There was this huge wolf. Larger than I know their supposed to grow to. It howled at me though we went our own ways."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"That's ridiculous." Haruhi speaks up. "That's something that is impossible. Wolves cannot grow to that size. If they did we would have heard about it already."

"She is right." Kyouya speaks out in agreement. "There is just no way you saw a wolf that size."

"Maybe it was a normal sized one." Hunny adds his own thoughts. "And it scared Hika-chan into thinking it was bigger than it actually was."

The others nod in agreement.

Hikaru clenches his teeth upon hearing this. "Fine! If you don't believe me then I'll get proof." He stands up almost knocking the chair backwards. "I'll go back out there and snap a picture as proof!" He runs off with that.

"Hikaru! Come back!" Haruhi calls after him though the other doesn't even look back.

Hikaru races out of the school and towards the forest. "I'll show them. I'll get it on camera." He slows to a walk as he starts to become out of breath. He makes it back to the wilderness and pulls out his phone. "Okay." He glances around himself. "Where could that wolf have gone?" He begins walking all the while keeping his eyes open for any wildlife. He pauses when two normal sized wolves walk into view between two trees. "Where is your bigger member?" He whispers to them almost as if he half expected an answer. He however takes a step back as the two begin to approach him. "Hey now. I don't mean you any harm." He tries to assure them.

They make it to him and pause to sniff him.

Hikaru stays perfectly still letting them do so.

They stop then give a small bark making Hikaru jump. They tilt their heads at seeing him jump from their barks.

Hikaru feels a little confused at this. "You're not aggressive at all." He notes to himself looking between the two. "I'm Hikaru. Thanks for letting me be in your territory." He informs the wolves making sure that he is not making any threatening movements.

Suddenly the two of them look back behind themselves.

Hikaru looks up looking that way as well. He notices the giant wolf he had seen last time approaching them. He manages to snap a picture doing it quick and quietly.

The other two wolves move apart letting what Hikaru guesses must be their alpha judging from their actions.

Hikaru swallows harshly at this and he dips his head a little to try to show some respect. He allows the large wolf to walk right up to him as he waits.

The wolf leans forward and huffs in his face though Hikaru stays where he is. The wolf pulls back after this regarding the other. It moves back a step or two and nods almost as if in greeting to the Hitachiin son. It turns to begin walking away with the other two wolves following along.

Hikaru watches them go unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. He never knew that wild wolves could possibly be so kind. He believes that it is almost as if they had been human tamed already. He almost shook his head however as he knew that this concept had to be impossible. He remembered that no one even comes out here. He raises his head in surprise when he notices the wolves pause to look back to him. He watches the biggest one tilt its head back letting out a fearsome howl before lowering its head to look at him. He keeps his eyes on it as it glances back before turning to look to him again. "Do you want me to come with you?" He wonders out loud to himself. He tries moving a few steps forward with the wolves not moving or even flinching. He keeps moving closer cautiously towards the wolves until he is standing with them. He looks to the biggest one still a little cautious as he has no idea what the wolves are planning.

The wolves turn to look to where they were about to go so Hikaru follows their gaze.

Hikaru gasps in amazement at what he sees. He is standing at a point higher than some of the land. He notices a herd of deer grazing along with some warthogs walking by. He looks up as a few falcons fly on past him overhead. "This is amazing." He admits to the wolves.

The biggest wolf nods and begins walking down with the other two falling into step behind it.

Hikaru takes the furthest back position and slightly lowers his head as he walks on past some of the animals. He looks around himself as some of them raise their heads to look at him. He swallows harshly and sticks with the wolves feeling a sense of security with the predator animals. He spins around hearing a furious grunt.

Charging straight towards him is one of the warthogs with a mission in mind.

Hikaru takes a step or two back about to run when the two smaller wolves race out in front of him.

The two smaller wolves snap at the warthog who skids to a stop. They dodge the warthogs bucks as it tries to keep the meat eaters at bay.

The biggest wolf moves up to stand beside Hikaru as they watch the fight.

Hikaru can't tear his eyes away from the fight scene despite wanting to take a glance to the biggest wolf of the group.

The warthog strikes one wolf though doesn't manage to hurt said wolf.

Hikaru can't help his jump as the biggest wolf growls angrily. He watches the biggest wolf charge only to snap its jaws onto the warthog snapping it in half with its powerful jaws. He swallows harshly reminding himself to not get on the wolfs bad side.

Some more warthogs hurry over as the wolf drops the dead one from its mouth. They grunt angrily at the wolf who growls in return. This exchange happens until the warthogs turn hearing a slightly distant warthog call. They hurry off with that heading towards wherever the one that made the sound happens to be located at.

The wolves return to Hikaru's side ready to keep going.

Hikaru still can't believe what he just saw happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Hikaru supposes he should just keep going so the group set out to continue on their walk. He sticks close to the wolves who allow him to do so. He looks to them and his eyes spot that the biggest one has glanced back to him. He keeps his head down respectfully not wanting to end up being attacked for not doing so.

The biggest wolf turns away.

Hikaru turns to where they are going and after awhile longer they stop at a rocky area. He looks up to the climb in slight fear. He swallows harshly as he has never climbed anything like this before. He watches as the wolves begin climbing said rocky area with obvious practiced ease. He isn't sure that he wants to dare to even attempt the climb.

The wolves pause to look back to him. They stare at him as if wondering whether or not he is coming with them.

Hikaru takes a step back not feeling confident enough to follow them that way.

The biggest wolf of the group dips it's head closing its eyes softly as if giving a nod to the ginger haired boy. It turns leading the other wolves away who follow.

Hikaru turns around to leave though he doesn't go anywhere before he glances back to look at the wolves. He watches them head towards the area that looks like where a cave is located. He partially wonders if that is their den. He turns away and begins his walk back to leave the area. He glances around as the animals move around doing their own thing.

None of them seem to really mind Hikaru being there alongside them.

"This place is amazing." Hikaru mentions to himself as he decides that he'll come out here to hang out more than before. He pauses as some deer bound by him as he watches letting them pass. "Wait a minute." He blinks as he realizes something.

One of the deer's with rather large majestic looking antlers pause to turn to look to him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you." Hikaru apologizes in which the deer turns away to continue on its way with its group. He turns away and looks around to look at all the animals going about as if he is one of them. "No one would ever be able to get this close to any of you." He turns to a hawk that lands on his shoulder as their eyes meet. "Is it possible that I have some kind of talent that others don't really have?" His questions almost appears to be directed to the hawk.

The hawk lets out a screech that isn't loud enough to hurt Hikaru's ears.

"Heh. I'm not sure you really understand me." Hikaru turns his attention to where he had been going. "I just find it strange that somehow it's as if I am one of you when here. There surely can only be two explanations for such a thing to be happening to a human like me." He ponders to himself while the hawk listens to him slightly tilting its head to the side while still watching the ginger haired male. "Either it is because you all are not used to humans here so you are not scared of me. Or I have some kind of gift that allows me to get this close to you all."

The hawk lets out another screech while slightly fluffing out its wings as if in a response that causes Hikaru to quickly look to it. It stares back and it allows the wings that it has to smooth back to how it looked before.

"So you think that I have some kind of gift huh?" Hikaru asks of the hawk as they stare at each other. "Well I think I can understand where you are coming from." He turns away again. "Maybe I'll learn at some point. Either way I really should get going. I've got to make it back after all." He begins walking that way as the hawk remains perched upon his shoulder. He doesn't mind as he keeps going. He spots a branch from a tree in the way. He pushes it to the side making sure that the end of the branch will sweep past the shoulder without the hawk. He keeps going lowering his hand to his side as he does so.

It takes a bit though the two do manage to make it to the edge of the wooded area.

"Well. Here we are." Hikaru turns to the hawk sitting upon his shoulder. "You probably should get going back to your home."

The hawk hops to spin around to face the forest while being on Hikarus shoulder. It spreads its wings taking to the air heading off. It gives out a loud screech from high up in the air as it flies away. Almost like it is calling out a goodbye to the human it had accompanied through the forest.

"Goodbye to you too." Hikaru responds with a slightly fond voice as the hawk soars away disappearing from sight. He turns away and continues with his walk to get back to the school. He glances to said school after arriving. He remembers the reason he had gone back to the forest. He looks to his phone with slight thought about whether or not he should follow through. He sighs softly and instead calls for a limo to pick him up. He waits for it and it soon arrives in which he climbs inside as soon as the driver opens the door for him. "Take me home." He tells the limo driver just before the door is shut. He stares out the window rather thoughtfully as the world goes past. He blinks back to reality when he arrives at his family's mansion. He gets out of the limo heading inside the mansion only to pause as he spots his parents speaking to some of the maids.

The maids nod then head off to do their work.

Hikaru's mother turns to notice her son. "Ah. You're home already? Well that's alright. Maybe you can come to help me for some experience for your future." She suggests while smiling at her son. "Okay. Let us go." She turns away to go elsewhere in the mansion.

Hikaru's father is about to walk away likely to do something in the meantime as the other two have some work ahead of themselves.

"Hey. Mom? Dad?" Hikaru begins with a question on his mind. "Do I have some kind of talent with animals?"

Upon hearing their son ask this questions the two parents freeze with their shoulders raised in tension. The two of them share a glance between one another as if trying to figure out how to even respond to such a question.

"Mom? Dad?" Hikaru takes a step forward worried about his parents reaction to what their son had just asked them. He isn't sure how to take their reactions and suddenly begins to wonder if there really is something different about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Hikaru's mother suddenly turns to him flashing a rather fake smile in his direction. "Oh Hikaru. You are being so silly my baby boy." She goes over and gently ruffles his hair affectionately. "Animals just do what they want. There's no such thing as a talent with animals. Especially when you're a human. So don't be so silly again. Okay? Good. Now we have work to do. Why don't you take a break?" She heads off after that.

Hikaru glances to his father who also gives him a smile.

"Your mother is right." Hikaru's father nods softly. "You are just being silly because there is no such thing as a talent with animals. You've never had any and you never will. It's just a made up thing people want to believe in. Go ask the servants for some food to eat and get some rest. You'll feel better afterwards and realize just how silly you're being." He also heads off with that.

Hikaru watches his father go only to look down when the other is out of sight. "If they don't believe in any talent with animals then what in the world happened out there?" He wonders to himself. "Something isn't adding up." He heads to go to his bedroom deciding to hang out there to think for now. He plops down on the bed as his mind plays all that happened just recently. He lays there for a good long while just thinking before he sits up turning to look out the window. "What in the world is going on? Could I really have some hidden talent with animals?" He stays home for the rest of the day. He manages to fall asleep easily that night tired from his adventure and slight stress. His eyes open in his dreamland as he finds himself in a forest, though it is hard to tell if it's the same forest or not, yet everything looks much taller than he expected. He looks around then notices his mother holding him. He tries to reach out towards her only to see a baby hand making him look at it in shock.

Out of nowhere his mother turns and starts to run shielding him in her arms.

Hikaru is quick to grab a hold onto his mothers clothing as he is quickly being taken somewhere. He can feel the wind rushing past him as they run. He doesn't feel chilly though with his mother right there with him. "Mother? What's going on? Mother?" He questions feeling fear and worry shoot through his body. He has absolutely no idea what is going on and he has so many questions.

Why are they out here?

Why are they running?

What are they running from?

What is even really happening?

Where in the world could they be?

What is he supposed to do in this scenario?

What is his mother thinking taking him to a forest as a baby?

Did she just take him here because she likes the scenery?

Was there a family secret in these woods?

Where is his dad?

Why is he a baby?

Though he had no answer to these questions as the main thing he can see is his mother. As he is still being shielded by her as she keeps him close for protection. He doesn't even understand what exactly he is meant to be doing right now.

Suddenly they skid to a stop, causing Hikaru to jolt out of his thoughts to come back to whats going on, and Hikaru's mother starts crying. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. You'd understand why I'm doing this if you were older."

"Mom! What's going on!? Why are you apologizing?!" Hikaru questions when suddenly his mother throws him and all he sees is black. He shoots up with a gasp in a cold sweat. He finds himself panting as he looks around his own room with the rising sun creeping in through a gap between the curtains. He turns to look down to his lap that's covered by his blankets. He tries to get his panting and breathing back under control. He takes a few moments doing so before he manages to do so. Now that he has his breathing back to normal he allows himself to think. "What in the world was that? Why did I dream about that?" He lays back down and stares at the ceiling. "Must be just a nightmare. A lot happened yesterday after all." He closes his eyes in an attempt to get some more sleep before his day actually begins. He didn't fall asleep. He makes it to school a little earlier than usual and finds Haruhi sitting by the fountain reading a book. He approaches curiously looking to what book she could be reading.

It's a book about some math tricks to help make it much easier.

"Hello Hikaru." Haruhi speaks up slightly surprising Hikaru when she does so. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

Hikaru moves further forward and sits down next to his friend. "Heh, I guess I should have known better than to try to sneak up on you."

"You weren't exactly sneaking you know." Haruhi points out looking over her book at the ginger haired boy.

"Point taken." Hikaru must agree with her on that since it is the complete truth. He really hadn't even tried to sneak as he walked closer.

"You're never here this early." Haruhi adds lowering her book to her lap to turn her head to one of her rich friends.

"I had a weird dream." Hikaru admits to Haruhi as he turns to look up to the blue sky above them. "It kept me up and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I figured I might as well get here early. Maybe find something to take my mind off of it."

"A weird dream?" Haruhi tilts her head softly as Hikaru nods in confirmation.

"Yeah. Though I think it was just some stress after talking with my parents." He admits. "They were really on edge yesterday. I guess it affected me as well."

"I understand." Haruhi turns to look to the sky. "Sometimes it even affects me when my dad gets too on edge. Even though I've been dealing with how he is for a rather long time."

"Yeah." Hikaru says softly. "Well either way it's just something that happens."

"That it is." Haruhi gets up to go looking straight ahead of herself. "Well I'm going to go the classroom. I'll see you there."

"Yeah. See you there, Haruhi." Hikaru agrees lowering his head to watch her go for a moment. He looks down to his phone when he remembers something. "Haruhi! Wait!" He looks back up but Haruhi is already gone. "Hm. Maybe I should just show everyone at the same time." He puts his phone away and gets up to his own feet heading off to enter the inside of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Hikaru couldn't shake the memory of all that had happened. He isn't even paying attention to what the teacher is saying. He is instead staring out the window. His elbow on his desk and hand on his jaw. His mind plays what happened in that forest and with his parents.

Something just isn't adding up.

Hikaru frowns as he can't figure it out. If he doesn't have a special ability with animals then what happened? He wants to groan though is at least aware enough it'd bring attention to him. He doesn't feel like answering the question of what he is doing. He turns to glance to the clock seeing another second tick by. He sighs really quietly mainly just letting out a breath. He turns away from the clock to glance to the front of the classroom. He stares at the board as if he is actually listening to whatever lecture this is. He feels like all day went by before the bell rings. He gathers his stuff and puts it all away. He finished then he gets to his feet and heads out of the classroom. He knows that it may be lunch though he has found himself not really all that hungry. He decides to take a walk around the school instead.

Most of the students went to the cafeteria in order to get some food for themselves. They mostly let Hikaru go by though a few pause to slightly fangirl over him.

Hikaru ignores them for now. He heads down the hallway to get outside where even less students will be. He is almost at the doors when he turns hearing some voices. He pauses in his walking seeing one of the club rooms door is slightly open. He can hear people in there. He would have walked past if he hadn't heard something that caught his attention.

"You mean that forest? The one that no one is supposed to go that's by here?"

"Yup." Another voice confirms. "My story comes from that place." He chuckles as if trying to be spooky. "You see this took place many years ago. That forest was occasionally explored. One day a family headed into the forest. This was just a little before everyone was told to not go inside. They looked around checking out the animals with their children."

Hikaru is glad he hasn't been spotted eavesdropping on the group.

"They saw many peaceful grass and bug eating animals. One child even chased a squirrel a little before being picked up by the mother. Little did any of them know something was stalking them. Something carnivorous." The one telling the story raises his hands like some kind of monster. "Then out of nowhere a a large beast jumped out in front of them!" He lowers his hands to his lap. "And snarled baring sharp teeth. It was a wolf!"

A wolf?

Hikaru blinks as his dream slightly flashes in his mind.

"The parents ran trying to protect their children from these beasts that were chasing after them."

Hikaru brings a hand to his head getting flashes of something... Though it's all going by too fast for him to be able to figure it out. His head slightly hurts causing him to close one eye from the feeling.

"However they soon were met with even more wolves. So the family made a decision. It was either of them or their baby. They threw the baby down at wolfs feet. They took off letting the wolves tear into their baby as a sacrifice."

Hikaru shuts both eyes and bows his head as he grips his hair with both hands. He can swear he feels the wind blowing against him as if he's going somewhere pretty fast. He sees blurry green and brown around himself. He shakes his head to try to get rid of the visions popping into his head. He can't make much sense of them as they are really blurry. He can hardly tell what anything is in them. He cracks one eye open a little as he hears laughter coming from the room. He takes a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. He manages to do so and he bolts outside hurrying away from the schools building. He isn't sure where he's going but all he knows is that he just needs to get away from here. He keeps going even as his breathe starts to turn into pants. His mind taking him on a journey as it is currently in autopilot. He just keeps blindly following any direction his mind tells him to go. He finally skids to a stop hunching over. His hands on his knees as he pants heavily. He can't run any further right now. He takes a few moments to catch his breath. He raises his head as his breathing starts to go back down to normal. He looks around himself finding himself in a field with a few small hills and trees dotting it here and there.

There isn't many though there are some there regardless.

Hikaru falls back to sit on the grass as he gets his breathing fully back under control. "What in the actual hell was that?!" He now questions what had just happened like maybe a few minutes ago. "Just what in the world was I seeing? Was it even real? Was a ghost attached to that story and affected me? And if so then why me? Why not the other ones hearing the story? What's so special about me?" He raises his hands to look down at them shakily. "What is going on with me?" He frowns as he realizes that he doesn't have any answers to any of his questions. This time he allows himself to groan loudly as he flops down to lay on his back. He stares up at the sunny blue sky above him.

The silence around him a welcomed comfort from the distracting noise of other people.

Hikaru tries playing what he saw back in his mind. He needs answers and right now it seems like the best way to get them. He however finds that whatever he had seen he still can't make out anything. He growls in frustration at this. His hands come up to press against his face. He trails them down his face until they flop back down onto the ground. "Where in the world am I going to get any answers to any of my questions?!" His frown remains as he tries to think of any way. He just has to know, and it doesn't seem like just thinking about it will get him anywhere. He blinks as an idea comes to him. He sits up with his frown turning to the smallest hopeful smile. "Of course! That's it! I know just where to find the answers I've been looking for!" He gets to his feet and heads back the way he's sure that he came from. He calls the driver of the limo to come pick him up. He needs to get to the location as soon as possible.

After all it could hold all of the answers that he's looking for.

And what's a faster way to get there in modern times than by getting driven there in a car?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Once Hikaru makes it home he heads inside hurrying to a spot. He skids to a stop panting and looks up at the hatch with a string dangling down. He reaches up pulling it down causing a hardly used ladder to come down. He glances around himself to make sure that he won't be spotted. He turns back and climbs the ladder heading into the attic. He looks around spotting boxes as soon as he gets up there. "Lets get going." He says softly to himself as he opens the first box he finds. He finds just some storage of random stuff. He closes it and moves on. He finds a lot of storage stuff though he keeps going moving further and further into the attic. He is about to open one box when he notices something.

A box that has collected dust and cobwebs making it look like it's been here for ages.

Hikaru approaches it and wipes off the dust before he opens it. He spots what he thinks he's been looking for.

There's some older looking items in here.

Hikaru takes out some stuff seeing that they look like things that are unused baby stuff. He then spots the corner of a photograph. He carefully pulls it out and takes a look. His eyes widen at what he sees.

It's a picture of himself as a baby… But there's a baby next to him that looks exactly like him…

Hikaru has no memories of ever having a sibling so seeing this picture is rather puzzling to him. He wonders what in the world happened. He then remembers that story. "No…" He gasps almost dropping the picture. "I-It can't be… Mom… Dad… Did you…." His hands begin to shake as he gets a really bad feeling now. He tries to calm himself down. He stands up with the photograph in one hand. He heads down the ladder and pushes the attic door closed with the ladder folding to do so. He heads to sit in the living room photo still in hand. He sits on the couch staring at it for a while. He is trying to bring up any memories of this sibling he never knew existed. He can't find anything though and frowns at it. He turns hearing his parents returning.

His parents turn into the living room and blink in surprise.

"Hikaru. You're here early." His mother greets him.

Hikaru stands up and approaches his parents. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure sweetie!" His mother is happy to oblige.

"Who is this?" Hikaru shows them the picture causing both of them to freeze.

"You went up into the attic!?" His father demands in shock.

"I want answers." Hikaru demands of them.

"Let's sit down." His mother suggests so the three of them settle on one of the couches. "It is true that you had a sibling. We called him Kaoru." She informs him. "When the both of you were still babies he died I'm afraid. Some wild animals got him. We couldn't save him. I'm sorry we kept this from you. When you were young you struggled because you missed him. So we hoped you'd forget and eventually you did."

"I have one more big question." Hikaru tells them. "Did animals just get him out of nowhere or did you feed him to the wolves so the rest of us could escape?"

His parents eyes both widen upon hearing him ask this.

"W-Where did you h-hear that?" His mother questions of him.

"I heard it from a story at school." Hikaru lets them know. "So it's true. You did that."

"Just be thankful it wasn't you at the time." His mother looks away no longer letting Hikaru see her eyes. "He let us all stay alive."

His father gets up. "This conversation is over."

"Fine." Hikaru gets up, he got enough out of them, and leaves hearing his mother sob as he leaves. He's angry at them even if they regret their actions. He heads out and gets the driver to take him to a spot by the school. He heads to the woods as the driver leaves. He looks around looking for the wolves. "Come on." He speaks softly to himself. "Where are you?" He heads deeper as animals turn to look to him as he goes by.

The other animals that look up noticing him before turning to go back to what they were doing.

Hikaru hears a howl come from somewhere up ahead so he heads in that direction. He skids to a stop and climbs onto a fallen log. He looks around having sworn that he heard it come from here. He is about to call out hello when he spots something.

Movement in the trees then the bushes.

The glimpses that Hikaru manages to catch of whatever it is happens to not look like any animal hes seen before. He follows after the movement not daring to call out in fear of frightening whatever it is away. He continues to follow it until he reaches a clearing with a large rock sitting in the middle. He looks around from where he stands at the edge of the clearing though he doesn't see anyone or anything. "No." He gasps to himself and moves further into the clearing. He looks around hoping to spot any sort of movement anywhere. He doesn't as he keeps walking heading towards the rock. He reaches the rock without spotting anymore movement anywhere. "I can't have lost what I was following. I need to know what or who that was." He climbs onto the rock looking around one last time. He looks down about to fall to his knees as he can't believe he lost what he was chasing. He blinks noticing that someone is there.

This being has a cloak, including a hood of animal fur, a white wolf mask and is crouched as if hiding. The other looks up to Hikaru and the eye holes of the mask shadow the others eyes too much that Hikaru can't see his eyes. The other backs away staying in a crouched position. It's just before the other turns to dash away does Hikaru snap out of his trance.

"Wait! I know who you are!" Hikaru reaches out to the other who tilts his head at Hikaru saying this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"You're my brother." Hikaru informs the other taking a cautious step closer to him. "Kaoru."

Kaoru moves closer to his brother who stays still so as to not startle the other. He reaches up gently checking out the others hair first before moving to examine his clothes.

Hikaru can't help a small smile at the others curiosity. He supposes that his brother hasn't really seen humans being out here in the wilderness.

Kaoru takes a step back after completing his inspection and he raises a hand to his mask.

Hikaru slightly holds his breath as he watches.

Kaoru removes the mask letting himself be seen. He has messy ginger hair, slightly tanned skin from being outside all the time, and his eyes look into Hikarus own.

Hikaru smiles in greeting. "Hi Kaoru." He speaks in greeting to the other. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you. But I'm here now and I'm happy that I could find you."

Kaoru tilts his head softly looking confused which makes Hikaru's smile drop a little.

"You don't understand what I am saying… Do you?" Hikaru guesses and as if in confirmation his brother continues looking confused at him. "Right." He slightly glances away at this. "I should have expected that." He mutters to himself though he turns back to the other when his hand is grabbed. He watches the other look at it then he looks at his own hand. He smiles a little at the sight of this. "We're the same." He confirms for the other with his smile on his face.

Kaoru looks up to him meeting his eyes.

Though their moment ends up being interrupted when a howl can be heard.

Kaoru turns as soon as he hears that howl and puts his mask back on. He dashes off that way hurrying away on all fours though his movements are smooth and quick. He looks rather graceful as he runs like that almost as if he is actually an animal and not a human.

"Wait!" Hikaru reaches after his brother and is about to chase after him when he hears something.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru turns to see his friends coming into the area where he is. "Guys!"

"There you are!" Tamaki huffs placing his fists on his hips. "We've been so worried about you! You haven't been seen all that much! Have you just been out here the whole time?! Why didn't you tell us? You could have gotten attacked and eaten out here! Then we'd be one friend short with no one able to replace him!"

"Sorry. I just…" Hikaru looks back to the direction that Kaoru had disappeared off into.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi moves a little closer to the other slightly reaching out towards him.

"My brother." Hikaru speaks softly though his friends heard him.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Hunny speaks up moving close to the ginger haired male.

"I didn't either… Until just recently." Hikaru explains to them. "He ran off before you guys got here but I saw him for the first time." He glances to the picture he has. "After I got my parents to explain an old baby picture I found."

"What's he like?" Haruhi is curious and she glances the way that Hikaru had been looking.

"He didn't understand a word I said." Hikaru admits and looks up to look at the direction. "But he was really curious. Despite being rather skiddish." He slightly glances down after saying this. "I guess I wasn't really sure what I should have been expecting."

Haruhi places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that we scared him." She apologizes for all of them.

"It's not your fault." Hikaru assures them and looks up to look at the trees. "A wolf called him away."

"A wolf?" Hunny questions slightly leaning against the side of Hikaru that Haruhi is not on.

Hikaru nods. "Yeah. I learned the story of what happened. He grew up with the wolves."

"Well why don't we go back?" Kyouya suggests while pushing his glasses up on his face with the light reflecting off of them. "Then you can tell us more about it."

"Okay." Hikaru agrees softly so the group turns starting to head to get out of the forest. He turns back to look at where his brother had disappeared. He turns away heading to follow his friends as they head to leave the forest.

No one seems to notice a pair of eyes watching them in the bushes. Who gives a huff before turning to leave.

The group makes it to the school and they are now sitting in their club room. They're all sitting at the table looking at each other like they would during meetings.

"So. Tell us what you know." Tamaki suggests like a way to say 'go ahead' to the ginger haired member of their group.

"Well. I heard a story being told by some friends and something felt familiar about it. So I went home and searched through some old things until I found this in the attic." Hikaru shows them the photo. "I asked my parents about it and they finally told me the truth. I did have a brother when I was younger. We went into the woods for a walk when I was too young to remember him now. Our parents threw him at the wolves so that the rest of us could escape." He takes a quick moment to recompose himself. "It was originally thought that the wolves had eaten him meaning that he was dead. Though I didn't understand why the wolves seem to accept me right away. Then as I went back to the forest I found him. It seems like the wolves raised him instead of eating him like everyone thought they did. Of course he didn't understand a word I said to him. That was a bit of a disappointment though I bet he just has never learned our language. A wolf called him away with a howl then you guys found me."

For a moment or two the group is quiet processing it all and truly grasping what Hikaru has just told them.

Haruhi reaches out gently brushing a hand against Hikarus arm. "So… What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to get my brother back." Hikaru tells them looking up from looking down as he now has a determined look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

"And if you need our help then just let us know." Tamaki informs Hikaru.

The others there in the room make sounds of agreement to this statement that Tamaki had made which causes Hikaru to smile.

"Seriously, thank you." Hikaru smiles at his friends. "I will let you know if I do need your help."

Luckily the next day was the weekend which meant no school.

Hikaru heads into the forest at around ten that morning. He has decided to go alone this time as he feels like he might have a better chance if he does this alone. He walks along through the forest looking around himself as he tries to find the wolves. He pauses after a little bit of walking as he spots the warthog group. He stays a respectful distance back as he lets them pass on by. He is about to continue walking once they have gone by though a sound makes him pause. He turns to the direction that a howl of a wolf comes from. He starts running off into that direction wanting to be able to catch up with them. "Come on. Don't go anywhere." He pleads quietly to himself as he runs along. He skids to a stop as he comes up to where he is sure that he had heard the howl come from. He glances around himself though he doesn't see any animals in sight. "Was I too late?" He starts to wonder to himself as he walks a little further into the area glancing around himself. He keeps going a little slowly as he looks for anyone or anything around. "Hello?" He slightly calls out into the forest without receiving an answer. "I think I was too late." His shoulders slump in the realization. "Either the wolf left in any direction or I ended up at the wrong spot." He sighs softly as he lowers his head closing his eyes. "Damn it."

Soft paws walk along the ground approaching the ginger haired male from behind. The owner of the paws is trying to not make noise so as to not startle the other.

Suddenly Hikaru feels a nudge on his arm causing him to slightly spin around to see who or what is there. He spots the biggest wolf standing there. He smiles feeling some relief at seeing the other. "Hello there." He greets the wolf. "I'm sure that you probably don't understand what I'm saying but can you take me to my brother? Please." He tries communicating through his gaze with the hope that the other will understand that way or catch on to something in his voice.

The wolf moves closer to Hikaru only to push its head against the ginger haired human. It gets him onto its back where Hikaru shifts his position in order to sit on the wolfs back a bit better.

"Thank you." Hikaru slightly leans forward to give the wild animal a hug in appreciation for this. He keeps his arms around the wolf not wanting to fall off of said wolf. "Okay. I am ready to go. Let's go to where my brother is." He makes sure that what he is trying to communicate can be heard through his tone.

Once the wolf has ensured that Hikaru is on as securely as possible it turns to begin heading along off to where it wishes to take Hikaru.

Hikaru holds onto the wolf as they move. He can feel the wolfs shoulders moving as it bounds along through the forest. He has a feeling deep down inside of himself that the wolf is truly powerful judging from how the wolfs body feels as it moves. He is very grateful that the wolves are not trying to eat him as he is well aware, especially now feeling for himself how powerful this wolf is, that there is no way that he would even stand a chance against them if they did attack him. He slightly looks around taking in the forest as they head along. He can't see too much since they are moving pretty quickly through the forest. Though this slightly intrigues him as he begins to wonder if there is some importance that the wolf is feeling hence why said wolf is in such a rush. He just holds on to wait for them to arrive to the location that they are heading towards. He turns to look straight ahead as they begin to slow down. He glances up to the rocky area that they pause right at the bottom area. He swallows harshly and slings to the wolf just a little tighter though he is careful to not hurt said wolf. He doesn't want the wolves to turn on him because he accidentally hurt one of them.

The wolf lets out a slightly soft rumble that gives Hikaru the feeling that it is meant to be comforting to him as the wolf has probably picked up on his fear.

"Okay." Hikaru lets out a breath and gives a soft nod after hearing the wolf give him that rumble. "Lets do this."

The wolf begins climbing with Hikaru holding on as they climb along the rocky area. It is climbing as smoothly as it can so as to not throw Hikaru off of its back.

Hikaru slightly glances back noticing them getting further and further away from the ground. He turns away shutting his eyes tightly as he waits for the wolf to reach wherever it wants to climb up to with him.

The wolf keeps climbing for a good little bit before the tilt becomes no more and it slows to a stop.

Hikaru hesitantly cracks open an eye only to see a ledge below is what they're standing on. He opens both of his eyes glancing back to see a beautiful view of the forest. He slightly raises his head at this. "Wow." He gasps softly to himself and the wolf. "This is incredible." He stares at the view for a moment or two longer before he lets out a squeak of surprise as the wolf suddenly lays down on the ground.

The wolf even lowers its head to fully lay on the ground.

Hikaru gets the hint and carefully slings one leg over climbing off of the wolf. He lets go once he is off of said wolf. He backs off a few steps though is careful as he doesn't know where the edge is since he didn't glance back to check.

The wolf stands up once Hikaru is off of it. It begins walking forward as Hikaru turns to look to where they are to be going now. It is heading into a cave which Hikaru supposes could be the den of the wolves.

"So Kaoru could be in there." Hikaru realizes to himself softly. He takes a breath then follows the wolf heading into the cave den of the wolves hoping to see his brother once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

The inside has some bones from animals that had been eaten already along with a few ledges to allow the wolves to climb up if they want, the biggest one is a smooth platform large rock in the back, and the entrance shines light inside though it does look a little dim since it is a cave den.

Kaoru is laying on the back platform like rock. He is laying on his stomach, his legs slightly to the side to be slightly bent, his hands resting by his head, and he seems to possibly be asleep.

The wolves stand to the side allowing Hikaru to be able to move closer.

Hikaru does so and comes to kneel next to his brother. "Kaoru?" He reaches towards the other placing a hand on his shoulder. His heart feels like it dropped into his stomach as he gets the gut feeling that something is really wrong. He moves his hand to the others forehead. He finds a fever causing him to worry even more. He turns hearing the soft clicking of one of the wolfs claws clicking on the ground. He notices a broken bear trap in the wolfs mouth. He turns back to Kaoru and moves what the other is wearing to look at his legs. He notices that one leg is injured and though they had done what they could it hasn't gotten better. He can tell that this wound isn't looking very good and there is some swelling. He realizes that Kaoru must have gone somewhere at a location that someone put a bear trap in. He looks back to the trap and notices that it looks old meaning it must have been left behind when humans came to this forest more often. He supposes it might be because it was just so well hidden it got overlooked. He turns back to his brother in real worry. "I can't help him." He lowers his head knowing that he doesn't know enough first aid to help. He blinks slightly raising his head as a thought occurs to him. "However I do know someone who could help." He turns to the wolves. "I need to bring a group here. They'll be here to help in this situation. A lot more than I would be able to help. Do understand any of this?" He hopes that they'll pick up something in his tone to tell them that he is going to get help.

The biggest wolf moves closer then nods its head to the entrance of the cave seeming to at least understand that Hikaru needs to get something to help.

Hikaru nods and heads over to the entrance before waiting as the biggest wolf that followed him lowers itself. He climbs on holding on securely.

The wolf climbs down then with a wolf on either side they run towards the forest entrance.

They skid to a stop at the entrance.

Hikaru sits up just enough to pull out his phone. He does a call to his group of friends in which they all end up answering. "Hey! I need some help. Something happened. Meet me just outside of the forest." He asks of them knowing that they might need help in carrying his brother if they need to move him. "And Kyouya? Bring some medical stuff. It looks like an injury might have caused an illness." He adds to help his friend figure out what to bring. He gets the confirmation then hangs up. "We need to wait for them to arrive now." He informs the wolves glancing around to them. "They will come and help us. One of my friends especially will be able to help. His family is experienced with medical stuff." He stays on the biggest wolfs back and he sits up fully to watch out for his friends. "He should be able to tell us more about what is going on." He glances around feeling a little impatient because he is really worried for his brother. He has no idea how long Kaoru has been like this after all. He isn't even sure just how serious it is at this point. He starts to wonder if there had been some poison or something on the trap; maybe as an old hunting trick to weaken the animal further.

"Hikaru?" A voice calls out after a bit and Hikaru looks around before he notices some familiar figures.

"Here!" Hikaru calls out in which the others follow his call. He notices them pause and hesitate upon seeing the wolves. "It's okay! These are the wolves with my brother!" He explains it to them in which they cautiously move closer.

The wolves are a little wary though they are currently putting their trust in Hikaru so that Kaoru can get the help that he needs.

"Get on." Hikaru invites them as the wolves lower to let them on. "It's the fastest way there."

A little hesitantly the others climb onto the wolves and hold on.

Tamaki and Haruhi get on one wolf.

Mori and Hunny on another one.

Then Kyouya joins Hikaru with a briefcase looking bag.

Once everyone is accounted for the wolves stand up then turn hurrying through the forest towards the den to get them there as fast as wolfy possible.

Hikaru can't even smile from the worry despite trying to make a slight clever way to use the word swap. He had thought as fast as wolfly possible rather than as fast as humanly possible because they are riding on wolves. He gets his mind to focus back on what is happening.

The other animals that they pass by move out of the way as the wolves race by. Some of them even run off from being spooked by the sudden and quick wolves going past them.

Though no one really pays any attention to those animals as they focus on not falling off the wolves, while the wolves focus on getting the group to their cave den.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

As the wolves approach the way up to their cave den Hikaru can't help but notice that the friends of his seem to tense up.

They look as though they are unsure and nervous about having to go up the climb that they see before them.

Hikaru knows that they are probably nervous because they have never had to go on this type of climb on the backs of animals. He decides that he must take it upon himself to assure them that everything will be okay. "It's okay. The wolves know what they're doing." He assures them just before they start their climb up the area to head towards the den.

Towards Kaoru.

The others only relax slightly though it ends up helping when they realize that they wolves are doing their best to make sure that their passengers will not fall off.

Hikaru turns his attention back to where they are going after he has seen that the others have relaxed with the wolves carrying them. He now keeps his focus on where they are going to as he is feeling heavily worried about his brother.

Finally they manage to reach the entrance to the cave den where the wolves lower themselves to allow those that they had been carrying to be able to get off.

Hikaru climbs off as do his other friends do so and gently pats the wolf he was riding as a small gesture of thanks.

Once everyone in the group is off of the wolves backs they stand up. Said wolves lead the group into the cave.

Hikaru is in the lead of the human group as they head to where they can find the Hitachiin youngest twin. He wants to make sure that Kaoru didn't die or something in the time that he was away for. He starts to slow down a little as they are close to where Kaoru is laying down.

The wolves pause once there only to move off to the sides in order to allow the group of humans to go through to the member of their kind.

Hikaru and Kyouya are the first to move towards the other.

The other human members stay back to give them space as well as taking in the scene before them.

Hikaru moves to the side to watch as he doesn't want to be in the way of Kyouya. He doesn't want to block the other from doing what he needs to do in order to help the younger Hitachiin twin to get better. He watches closely though as he wants to try to see if he can tell if Kyouya thinks that Kaoru will be okay or not.

Kyouya crouches next to the injured male. He places his supplies onto the floor of the cave den. He reaches forward to gently move Kaoru's clothing out of the way enough so that it won't get in the way. He checks the exposed wound with a frown of concern coming across his face.

The look of concern made Hikaru worry even more. He fears that something is seriously wrong that could even put his brothers life on the line. He doesn't want to lose his own dear brother.

Not after he had just gotten him back in his life.

Kyouya turns to his medical bag that he opens. He pulls out a small gadget which Hikaru thinks looks like some kind of modern thermometer. He brings it close to the middle of Kaoru's forehead pressing a few buttons before waiting most likely for the results.

After only a few moments the thermometer makes a soft beep. A sound that seems to echo around in the cave louder than it actually is.

Kyouya pulls the thermometer away from Kaoru in order to read what the softly glowing small screen is saying. He puts it to the side after this only to dig into the bag again. He pulls out a stethoscope and uses it to listen to his current patients heart as well as his breathing.

Hikaru can't tear his eyes away from what is happening with his brother.

Kyouya drops the ear part of the stethoscope to be around his neck.

"How is he?" Hikaru can't help it as the words make it out of his mouth. He wants his brother to be alright. He doesn't want to lose him after having found him. He doesn't even like the idea that this could be a possibility. His thought on that makes him shudder on its own.

"Well it looks infected." Kyouya admits to the other and turns to look at him. He has turned so serious that he no longer has the glare on his glasses. "What caused the injury? We may be able to help him if we understand where he got it. If its from an animal bite then it could be a venom or bacteria in their mouth. Though if it wasn't something else then it could be many things."

"It was caused." Hikaru slightly glances around looking for what he had been shown when he was first brought here to help his slightly younger brother. He spots it on the floor and points to it. "That bear trap. At least that is the message that I had gotten from the wolves."

Kyouya gets up moving over to the trap where he kneels down. He takes a closer look at it without touching it. He even leans closer taking a quick sniff of the trap as if looking for any scent of anything that was put on it.

If it even has a scent that is.

After a moment Kyouya moves back getting to his feet. "I can dress the wound here." He tells them turning to look to Hikaru so that their eyes meet. "However there is only so much that I am able to do. We need to get him to one of the hospitals that are owned by my family. It is the only way that we may be able to save his life."

Hikaru nods to this. "I am ready to do whatever it takes to save him." He turns to the wolves. "We need to get him to a human hospital." He tries to tell the wolves hoping that they will be able to understand. He knows that if they think that something isn't right about this the group could get attacked; maybe even killed so the wolves can protect the human member of their pack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

The biggest wolf nods then lowers its body to allow them to climb on.

Hikaru smiles upon seeing this gesture from the wild animal. "Thank you." He speaks softly to the wolf. He turns to help Kyouya carry Kaoru to drape him over the wolfs back. He climbs onto the wolfs back to help keep his twin from falling off.

The others get onto the back of the wolves with Kyouya joining Hikaru.

"I can call for someone to come pick him up. He'll be rushed straight inside."

"Do it. I don't think we'll get far in the city with the wolves." Hikaru agrees as he turns to look to Kyouya.

Kyouya nods his head and pulls out his cell phone swiftly texting someone.

The wolf gets up only to turn hurrying out with the other wolves following along closely behind.

Hikaru keeps himself and his brother from falling off as they are quickly taken away from the den through the forest. He looks worried to his own brother who hasn't woken up. "Just hold on brother." He pleads softly to himself.

"They'll be meeting us at the edge of the forest. And no one will shoot the wolves. I've explained it to them." Kyouya informs the older twin who turns to glance to him when he does so. "He will be taken to one of the best hospitals we can get him to. Obviously it'll be one my family runs."

"Really. Thank you." Hikaru nods softly to this only to turn to look back to Kaoru. "Did you hear that brother? You're going to be okay. The doctors are going to help you."

Kaoru remains unconscious for in his mind he glances around at a slightly dark forest. He has noticed no sounds or signs of any other life that isn't plant life. He tries a few yips calling out to see if he can find where his pack went off to. He listens though no response comes. Wondering if they weren't close enough to hear him he tilts his head back closing his softly. He howls out into the darkness of the forest. He lowers his head as his finishes his howl. He keeps his eyes closed as he listens really intently for any response. His eyes snap open as he turns upon hearing something. He swears it almost sounded like a distant howl. He hurries off into that direction wanting to get there. He wants to get back to his family. He moves as fast as he can. He gets to the location that he swears he had heard the noise come from. He finds a glowing circle on the ground with a little bit of a breeze. He crouches low and moves a little closer. He gives a small sniff in the direction of the glow. He makes it to the glowing circles edge in which he looks down at it. He doesn't see anything in the middle area. He cautiously reaches his hand out towards it. He hand comes to rest upon the grass just inside of the circle. He jumps back with a yelp of surprise when it begins glowing brighter. He isn't hurt from it though. He watches as it almost seemed like something was being summoned.

The glow becomes a little bright only for a creature to begin rising out of the inside of the glowing circle.

Kaoru is surprised that his eyes aren't being bothered by the glow as his head slowly tilts upwards following the creature that is rising out like magic. He takes a step or two back a little unsure about what in the world is going on.

The glow dies down until there is nothing left as soon as the creature is fully done coming from the ground.

The creature standing before Kaoru is rather large. It has long white scaly snake like body though large lizard legs with wolf looking claws, it has brown large deer like horns though bigger like two large tree branches, its horns have moss and ivy draped over it almost like some kind of tree, its face is a little bigger than its body with a snout that has a mouth full of sharp teeth, it's tail ends at a point as it becomes thinner the further down it goes, and it spreads its white bird like wings standing tall to loom over Kaoru. It stares at him with its narrowed eyes. Its mouth opens in which Kaoru prepares to protect himself. "Do not fear my child." It speaks in barks and yips so the other understands.

Kaoru slightly perks up upon hearing this. "You speak wolf." He barks back at the creature in shock.

"Yes. I speak all the languages of the forest." The creature confirms to the young wolf pack member.

Kaoru blinks as he comes to realize who this must be. "You… You're the guardian of the forest." He says it out loud to the other. "That magical and powerful being who is said to look over the inhabitants of the forest. To guide and protect them. Deciding what is right and wrong actions."

"I am glad you know of me." The guardian nods softly closing its eyes as it nods then opens them as it finishes the nod.

Kaoru bows down and keeps his head low.

"Do not worry my child." The guardian moves closer to the other who raises his head to look at the great being. "You may rise." It allows the younger twin who gets to his feet. "There is something that you and I need to discuss."

"I know I'm not an ordinary wolf." Kaoru slightly looks down at this. "I probably shouldn't actually be in the forest."

"Oh hush." The guardian nudges Kaoru's head back up to looking at it. "We all have a path to follow whether or not we are with our own species or not."

"Who am I supposed to be?" Kaoru asks the question softly in slight hesitance. "Am I to stay with those that raised me or those like my kind?"

"That is a question that you need to answer." The guardian begins walking to somewhere. "Walk with me."

Kaoru turns following along beside the guardian.

As soon as the guardian touches the darkness a light blue magical dust spreads out turning it into a well lit forest with a lot of animals going around. It continues walking as the animals don't seem to notice the two of them.

Kaoru stays close and slightly glances around a little before turning back to the guardian.

"You were born a human and yet you are closer to nature than humanity has ever been. Normal humans cannot see or speak to me. Yet you're special. You have a role to play. One that you must find on your own terms." The guardian slows to a stop in which Kaoru does the same while watching said guardian. "Look around. Remember the forest."

So Kaoru does that. He looks around the forest seeing all the animals, he can name each and every one of them, heading around as if life is perfect. He feels a sense of familiarity to this.

"Now." The guardian stomps one of its feet changing the scene to a busy city. "Look around again."

Kaoru looks around a bit more quickly in surprise. He shifts almost stumbling into the guardian when people go past only to find that they go through him. He watches as the humans go about their day though Kaoru doesn't understand anything around himself.

"Though it may not be familiar this is your birth species. Both societies are an option for you." The guardian informs the wolf pack member. "There will be many who will eagerly teach you the way of the human. Only if this is what you wish for." It lowers its head to be on the same level as Kaoru. It wraps its wing around him so that the guardian is all the younger one can see. "What is your destiny? A question that has nagged you enough to ask me. Though you tried to hide it. Yes, I do know what it is. However, this isn't something that I can just tell you. You must search and find that out for yourself."

Kaoru blinks and takes a breath before he nods softly. He closes his eyes softly as the guardian gently places the tip of its snout against his forehead. He slightly leans into the touch feeling warm and safe from just the small touch of the large guardian.

"No matter what you choose I will always be a part of you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

The wolves make it to the edge of the forest where those that Kyouya had contacted are waiting. They let their passengers off of their backs by lowering their bodies.

Kyouya and Hikaru work as a team together to carry Kaoru off and towards the stretcher that is ready to take him away. They lay him on it before backing off to allow the doctors to do a quick check over Kaoru.

The doctors start wheeling Kaoru towards the transport ambulance seeing just how bad things are.

Hikaru is quick to follow after his brother into the transport ambulance that is all ready to go.

The doors are closed as the ambulance moves to try to leave. It's sirens turning on.

The wolves start to chase after the ambulance as it drives away.

Kyouya turns to the security that showed up just in case. "Lets go! Make sure that they are protected as they follow their friend!"

The security nods to this and lead the others to their cars where they go to flank the wolves to keep them safe. They have their own sirens going off to make sure that no one will try anything. As a warning that authorities are aware and have the wolves under their protection.

Hikaru reaches out to gently hold his brothers hand as the doctors start to hook up IV drips to him. "Please be okay." He whispers to himself with a few tears in his eyes. He turns to watch as the two doctors that are in there with them start to do what they can to help the wound that his brother has on him. He turns back to his brother. He slightly squeezes the others hand gently. "You'll be okay." He starts to repeat that under his breathe. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

As they enter the city area the wolves are still keeping up with the ambulance that is driving.

People turn calling out in surprise upon seeing wolves, one bigger than they have ever seen, chasing the ambulance while being protected by the authorities that surround them.

Those in cafés even stop mid sip of their drink to watch wide eyed at the scene dashing past the café windows.

A mother drops her grociers that she was walking home with when the scene goes past where she is standing.

Some teenage boys playing around with a video camera even turn the camera to watch the wolves head on past. They are cursing in shock at the sight.

Cars move to the side to allow the emergency vehicles to pass them. They stop to stare with their mouths falling open as the ambulance is spotted being tailed by the wolves.

"We're almost there." One of the doctors informs Hikaru while the other slightly glances out the back window to check on how their followers are doing.

"Did you hear that?" Hikaru asks softly as he looks down to his brother after having looked up when he was spoken to. "We are almost there. The doctors there are going to take good care of you. I promise brother. You're going to make it through this. You're going to be okay."

They take the turn that is needed in which the hospital comes into view as they quickly are approaching it. They pull up stopping in the emergency section. They hurry out as the wolves also slow to a stop along with their escort. They fling open the doors hurrying Kaoru out making Hikarus hand slip off.

The others get out of the cars that had been protecting the wolves on the journey to this hospital.

Kaoru is rushed into the hospital on the stretcher while Hikaru and the wolves try to follow after him.

Some security tries to stop them from doing so.

The wolves give out a growl at the refusal of entry after their fellow wolf.

"Let me go!" Hikaru demands as he struggles against the securities hold on him.

Haruhi tries to say soft assuring words to the wolves hoping to help calm them down before someone gets hurt. "It's okay. They need space to work so they can save him." She keeps her hands where the wolves will be able to see them so as to try to help calm them down.

The biggest wolf makes a few yips and barks until the other wolves of the pack that had come along calm down as well.

Haruhi breathes a sigh of relief at this even closing her eyes as she tilts her head down slightly with her breath of relief. She opens her eyes turning to look to check on how Hikaru is doing.

Kyouya is already at where Hikaru is struggling against the security that are holding him back. "Hikaru calm down. They are going to work as hard as they can to save him." He tries to get the other to calm down and to stop struggling to chase after his brother. "He is getting the best care possible and they will do whatever it takes to save his life. You just need to give them the space they need to do their job to the best of their abilities." He informs him in which just after those words the slightly older twin stops struggling against those that are holding him back. He flashes a smile to the other who turns to look at him. "Once they have done all that they can to help him they will let us know. We should just go to the waiting room for now and wait for the news on him."

"Yeah." Hikaru agrees softly so he is released allowing him to move away from where his brother had been taken to. He turns and notices the wolves suddenly remembering them. "What about those wolves?" He questions as his eyes drift back to his raven haired friend. "They're gonna wanna be there for Kaoru as well."

"We'll take some security inside with us." Kyouya informs Hikaru while pushing up his own glasses up on his face. "Since my family owns and runs this place I can make it as an exception this time around. They can't say anything without having to go through someone who could cause something to happen to their jobs."

Hikaru nods to this and follows as all of them head into the building going to the waiting room.

The wolves staying with them knowing that the humans know what to do better than they do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

The group lead the wolves inside the building with some guards following after them to assist them as needed.

Hikaru turns to ensure that the wolves can make it through the automatic doors which they do with the biggest having to duck a little to make it. He sighs in relief at this and turns back to keep an eye on the group.

People give weird looks and shocked looks to the sight of wolves inside of a hospital. Some of the guests even turn to each other to whisper about the sight as their eyes drift back to look at said sight once more. No one however seems to be brave enough to say anything louder than a whisper, to move closer to them, or to try to confront them about it.

Hikaru stares at the wolves as he lets his mind wander a little. He starts to wonder what might be the best for Kaoru. He does want to have his brother back with him again however he isn't really sure how their parents will react. He has the addition that Kaoru has probably never learned to speak human language so he would struggle. He just feels like that if he lets his brother that he just got back return to the wilderness he might never see him again. He knows that he would have to return to school himself and wouldn't be able to spend his days in the wilderness to see his brother, Even though he so badly wants to spend his days with his brother in the wilderness. He also thinks about how even if he did spend his days out there he might interrupt vital things that will probably need to be done out there.

Like hunting, protecting each other, or even territory protection.

He doesn't want to hinder his brother's life out there if the other does indeed want to go back to the wilderness. He closes his eyes softly as he sighs under his breathe not wanting to alert his friends to his thoughts just yet. He opens his eyes slightly as a nudge is felt on his leg. He notices the biggest wolf had nudged its muzzle into his leg looking up at him. He supposes that wolf must have picked up on he was feeling. He opens his eyes more and bends down reaching to pet the wolf.

The wolf allows the other to pet it. It even bumps its head against his hand as if to try to help comfort the slightly older twin.

Hikaru wonders if the wolf is having its own trouble inside its head that it is trying to ignore. He pushes that thought away for now to allow them to try to focus on hoping that Kaoru will at least be okay.

After what felt like a forever wait a doctor approaches them cautiously due to the wolves.

Everyone turns to look to the doctor waiting for said doctor to speak.

"You got him here just in time." The doctor informs them. "He'll make a full recovery."

Everyone lets out a breathe of relief upon hearing this and the wolves relax as they pick up on that there is good news.

"Can you please take us to see him?" Hikaru inquires as he gets up to his feet along with the wolves.

"Follow me." The doctor agrees so the group does just that. He takes them to a room on the main floor in which Hikaru and the wolves hurry inside one by one.

Kaoru is laying on the bed with a few IV drips attached to his arm, where the damage was on his leg is bandaged with brightly coloured bandages. He has been changed into a hospital gown with his own clothes folded neatly on a chair.

The wolves along with Hikaru are the first ones to surround Kaoru's bed. They are all really relieved to see that the other is indeed going to be okay.

Kyouya speaks to the doctor for a bit to make sure that it is known that it is expected to be accepted as if Kaoru was a part of Kyouyas family. He enters the room after making sure that the doctor understands that.

"Thank you." Hikaru turns to look to Kyouya. "You have no idea how much this means to me." He glances to the wolves that are focused on Kaoru then looks back to Kyouya once more. "To us."

"Don't worry about it." Kyouya adjusts his glasses on his face with a small smile.

Hikaru turns back to his brother smiling himself. "You're going to be okay."

As night rolls around the other members of the group left leaving the wolves and Hikaru to stay with Kaoru.

The doctors gave them some blankets and pillows to help them through the night.

Hikaru has chosen to sleep in a chair with a pillow placed under his head that is resting on a free spot on the bed.

Kaoru's head shifts slightly as he begins to awaken. He blinks his eyes open and glances around the dimly lit room. He notices that the door is open being the only source of light with it coming from the hall. He shifts to sit up finding his body a little heavy.

The biggest wolf in the room raises its head then goes over to Kaoru awakening the other wolves that join the biggest one.

Kaoru makes eye contact with the biggest wolf. He can tell that the other is waiting for him to decide if he is staying with the pack or going with Hikaru. He turns to look to the other who is still sleeping. He reaches over placing a gentle hand on the others head. "Forgive me." He tells the other with small yips before slowly moving his hand away. He gets up… Well he at least tries as he falls being caught by the biggest wolf. "Thanks." He lets out a soft whine. He uses the wolfs help as he can't put pressure on his one leg. He takes the IVs out as he notices them thanks to the tug. "Lets go home."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with you biological family?" The biggest wolf barks quietly to Kaoru.

"I'm sure." Kaoru whimpers softly back. He is lead to sit in front of the chair with his clothes. He changes into his usual clothes and they head to the window.

They are not sure how to leave out the other way as they are not used to being in hospitals.

Kaoru uses some support on the windowsill. He tries pulling the window up which works as it opens. He makes it as open as possible to give the wolves the best chance at getting out this way. He moves his upper body out before swinging his injured leg out so he can balance on his good leg. He swings his good leg over the edge. He hops to the ground and uses a wall to lean against to wait on one leg for the wolves.

The smaller wolves move through the window first one at a time as they manage to get through.

The biggest wolf moves to get out once the other two are out. It puts its paws out first then its head. It tries to move through only to get stuck.

The smaller wolves move forward gently grabbing the bigger wolfs legs pulling to try to help.

With wiggling the biggest wolf manages to make it through though some fur was left behind. Luckily not enough to be visible on the biggest wolfs pelt. It lowers itself in front of Kaoru allowing him to climb onto its back.

Kaoru tries to climb on with one leg though he finds it a little difficult. He feels a nudge against his butt and knows that one of the other wolves has come over giving him a boost. He is able to get on with that boost and turns to the wolf that gave him said boost. "Thank you." He barks quietly and the wolf nods. He spares a final glance back to the window that is left open. "Goodbye." He softly howls then turns away.

The wolves dash off heading home.

Hikaru shivers feeling a chilly wind come into the room. He blinks his eyes open and notices that something is missing. He raises his head and realizes that it is Kaoru along with the wolves. He looks around before spotting the open window with the curtains fluttering in the wind. He smiles sadly as he realizes what had happened. "You're where you're supposed to be." He whispers to himself. He gets up to close the window though he spots some of the fur. He picks up one of the small clumps and holds it close like a reminder of his brother. "I'll see you again. One day." He promises before reaching to close the window. He pauses as a howl sounds out through the night. His gaze becomes blurry from the tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispers and closes the window so he won't get too cold.

Over the years Hikaru visited Kaoru on some days. He also always listened for any howls that he might hear as Kaoru sometimes made sure he could hear the howls. He even happily helped Kaoru, alongside Kyouya, get the bandages off of Kaoru's leg when he was fully healed.

Kaoru had bounded around happily with the bandages off that it made Hikaru smile.

Kyouya had some guards patrol the forest letting animals go in and out though monitoring any person who wants to go in or out.

Everyone has been contributing what they can to protecting the forest and even created enough money to make sure that it is claimed as a nature reserve. They have to make sure that hunters don't go in there or people who wish to damage Kaoru's home.

Even Haruhi has been doing what she can to contribute to it. She has even helped with the speeches to the press about how important it is to protect such places. She has become a lawyer that is ready to defend any cases about nature to protect the nature that needs a voice. Though she is now expecting Tamaki's child not long after the two of them got married.

Hikaru has found his own love in a girl who was a model at a fashion show to show off the clothes that he had made.

Her name is Aika Cho. She has beautiful long black hair with a blue streak on the front right side. Her eyes are bright green like the leaves on the trees and she loves nature. She had joined the fashion show models when she was offered the opportunity to do something not magazine modeling. She took the opportunity because she had heard of Hikarus love of nature and wanted to meet him. She hasn't met Kaoru yet as shes been busy running to her modeling jobs.

Now they are both married even having a daughter of their very own.

Their daughter is named Emiko Hitachiin. She has her mothers green eyes and her fathers ginger hair. She has a smile so bright and beautiful it dazzles anyone she meets. Now that she is going to be going to preschool Hikaru feels like it is time for his family to meet his brother.

Hikaru and his family come out of the limo as they arrive to just outside of the forest.

The rangers positioned there allowing them inside as Hikaru leads the way.

Aika carries her daughter in her arms as they walk along. She looks around pointing out animals to her daughter allowing Hikaru to focus on finding Kaoru.

Hikaru pauses which causes his wife to do the same. He smiles as they both look upon the wolves with Kaoru chilling around some rocks being warmed by the sun.

Kaoru turns noticing them and gets up to his feet.

"Come." Hikaru turns to his wife and daughter. "Come meet my brother." He turns to where he is going as he leads the way over to the group. He smiles at his brother happy to see him again. He hugs the other who returns the hug. He turns as Kaoru looks to Hikarus wife and daughter. "Family." He explains.

Aika feels safe enough to place her daughter down.

Emiko goes over to Kaoru looking up at him with wide eyes full of wonder.

Kaoru crouches and gently picks her up looking at her with his wolf mask on. He leans forward gently placing his masked forehead on Emiko's forehead.

Emiko closes her eyes with a giggle when this happens.

Hikaru smiles at the sight and turns as one of the wolves come over to beside him. He climbs on when it lowers itself. He helps his wife up onto the wolf while Kaoru brings Emiko with him onto the biggest wolf.

The wolves go through the forest as if showing their home to Hikaru's family.

Hikaru couldn't be happy even as he watches Kaoru raise Emiko up so she can imagine that she is flying. He will always fight for the protection of Kaoru's home even when he grows old. For now he just enjoys spending the time with his wild family.

The end.


End file.
